


Always

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For capra_maritimus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For capra_maritimus.

Ali chops vegetables in the kitchen, while Billy checks on the chicken and kisses Ali's neck. Evi is curled up with Dom, both reading a biography of The Beatles. Evi rests her head on Dom's shoulder when she gets to the end of a page, and he turns to the next one. He's the faster reader. One hand, when it isn't turning pages, tangles fingers in her hair, stroking lightly.

They have been here -- a week, or is it a lifetime? Always. Yes, that's it -- always. They swim, sunbathe, read, cook, sleep, all of it together. Their bed is big enough for four, and they make good use of it. After dinner, they'll sit on the patio nursing wine glasses and talking until the stars come out. Then they'll go back inside, and Dom will slide the straps of Ali's dress down her shoulders. He will kiss the skin, as Evi wraps her arms and her whole self around Billy. The girls will part, sink to the bed, and Billy will put his arms around Dom.

Fingers, stroke. Evi's head is on his shoulder and Dom has not taken in a single word of this page. "Sorry," he murmurs, "I wasn't concentrating. I was thinking about tonight." Said into her hair, tumbles of brown and don't ever change, he thinks. Want it to be like this always.

In the kitchen, Billy laughs.

Always.


End file.
